Twins of a Demon and Angel
by CluelessLeaf
Summary: About two girls whose parents are a demon and an angel and were separate since birth. Crappy summary. T for language. Original story. Oneshot


**This is based on a story I wrote when I was ten but did some MAJOR alterations cuz I can't remember much besides the fact that they were twins, the one raised by the angel was more like a devil, the one raise by the devil was more angelic and they were on Earth for some reason**

* * *

><p>Alice was always naughty and mischievous, even for a human. So as an Angel she was some how down right a demon. Alice always said that they're exaggerating too much, maybe they were, maybe they weren't. But that doesn't change her personality at all, infact, if you punish her more she'll get back at you. Afterall, her father was a demon.<p>

Maybe that's why she's in this situation.

Alison was always annoying and nagging, and such a goody-two-shoes it made them sick of her. What in the world was her father thinking, bringing her back? Maybe he was the most sadist of them all and wanted to see them suffer by raping an angel and bringing back the child. Either way, it was making their head hurt.

Maybe that's why they left her in who-knows-where without giving her the way back

**Alice's POV**

Why am I here? Okay, let's think for a bit.

—**Flashback—**

_So I didn't like mum's __boyfriend__ "friend" much. Wait, that came out wrong.I FUCKING _LOVED _THE DUDE! Man, you should should have seen his face went I took a permanent marker and doodled on his, I don't know, $15000 worth painting. God it was hilarious. So anyways, I was hiding behind the statue of him with me awesome ninja moves and was doodling on it, maybe that's how they spot me, huh?_

'_There she is!'_

'_Crap!'_

_Let's say I was surprised and knocked it down._

—**End of Flashback—**

Oh yeah...now I remember. Okay, maybe I went a little bit too far, but I did it _tons_ of times before, what's the big deal? Frickin angels, they're the worse, saying that crap "Humans deserve the best they can get." and stuff. Angels are the most selfish without even realising it. They care about humans because if they're don't they might as well be called "devils", and they don't want to be called that. But what about humans? Frickin, stupid whatever-you-call-it.  
>But maybe I was rubbing on them enough to make them to abandon me here, which is I don't know where. Me, a 13 years old helpless, little girl, who hasn't even walk the Earth long enough to know what I should be doing with my future.<p>

Anyways, I should start walking and find something about this place, a sign or something that shows what language they speak.

Found one in English meaning, Hong Kong, England, America, Canada, Alaska, New Zealand, Australia or something. There's only English so I guess it's not Hong Kong (Chinese), New Zealand (Maori) and Canda (French). And it's not that cold so it isn't Alaska, meaning England, Australia or America.

You know what? I'm not gonna worry too much. But why did I end up here? I wwanted to be in Tokyo with their crazy sci-fi technology, not in some place where they burned "witches" or invaded some desert.

Geez, what were thinking "Get rid of the bastard child, for she has cursed us all!"?

'Stupid angels' I muttered under my breath.

'You shouldn't diss people!' said a voice so innocent so in that it made me wanted to puke. I looked at the direction the voice came from. It was a girl who looked strangely like me.

Fuck.

**Alison's POV**

That girl was dissing angels! I always wanted to be one, they were kind and caring, not like thilthy, tainted demons. When she looked at me I could haved swore that she she was my twin until she said "D**mit."

'You shouldn't say such a rude word!' I scold her with my index finger up to make a point.

'What are you, my mum! Get lost! No one asked for your opinion!' How rude!

'Don't say such rude things to people you don't know! Don't you have any manners?'

'The f**k you care! Are you a stalker or some s**t? You d**n little goody-two-shoes, have you ever been told not to eavesdrop? Or better, not to speak to stangers incluing scolding?' Oh. My. Lord. Look at all that language!

'Look at all your trash talk! If you keep saying those thing people would look down on you! And I wasn't eavesdropping! I overheard!'

'"Overheard" my a**! "Look down on me"? Like you?'

**Genaral POV**

The two thirteen-year-olds argued about eachother behavoir, not caring that people were staring at them then a man asked the person he was with.

'Hey, 'that 'lison and look-'like 'guing wit' 'chother?"

'Can't you say a sentence properly? And yes, it seems that way. Hey Alison!'

The said girl looked up

'David! Why did you abandon me?'

'Oi! I didn't abandon you! You walked off on your own!' the other girl snickered at "Alison"

'Oh~ did little miss goody-two-shoes walked off without telling? What a naughty little girl.' She said shaking her head mockingly

'You're the naughty one! What about you? You're here by yourself.' She pointed a finger accusingly.

'Didn't your mama ever tell you it's rude to point? Or you didn't have one? Being raised by daddy because mummy got sick of you?' Alison raised her hand and slapped the other.

'That's right! Put all your anger out on me! Go on! Actions speak louder words, don't they? It'll show you're no better than me!'

Alison had a shocked look on her face and fell to her knees and sobbed in her hands. Alice had her right fist to her left cheek and walked next to her. She looked down at the girl sobbing and had a sympathic smile on the face.

'You remind me of my mum, pitiful. Always trying to be the good one, the better one, the angel of all angels, even if I was a bastard child of the devil.' She walked forward with her head down. She bumped into the man next to "David" She looked up at him then hung her head down and kept on walking.

'Hey, David.' David looked at Jason

'What happens if what she wasn't a metaphor.'

'Who knows?' He walked toward the girl on the floor 'Hey Aliso－'

Before he could finished Alison started running.

**Alice****'s POV**

Stupid girl, stupid selfish girl. I _hate_ people like her! I walked into an alley and leaned against the wall and let out hoarse laugh for no apparent reason. Soon I felt something wet against my cheek and I touch it gently, it was a tear drop and soon more came out. Why? Why am I so weak? Why was I the child and raised by a raped mother? Why did the demon have to rape her? I'm so weak and pathetic. Why do I exist?

'Hey angel,**(1)** why are you crying?' I looked up to see a demon that looked about my age, suddenly I felt furious.

'Shudup, demon! You blind or something? I'm obviously half!'

'Oh~ a half breed? Interesting...' I just stayed silent until I thought of something

'Hey, can you show me hell? Like, take me their? I want to know what it's like.'

He tought for a bit then smiled

'Only if you don't act annoying.' "Annoying"... like how I ususally am? I nodded

He opened a portal and when I was about to step in I opened my mouth and spoke

'Why did you follow me?' He was the demon I bump into earlier.

He changed to what he originally looked like when I saw him.

'You looked like my friend's daughter, I want answers.' I smirked and ran out of the alley. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to run away. I ran as far as my legs could take me, I wanted to get away from everything. I'm nothing but a daughter of a sick rapist, half-breed, who has nowhere to belong.

**Alison****'s POV**

That girl...why did she seem so familiar?

'_You remind me of my mum, pitiful. Always trying to be the good one, the better one, the angel of all angels, even if I was a bastard child of the devil.'_

Aren't _I_ the one who was the child of the devil? I never knew who my mother was but I knew what happened to her, the reason I was born, but... _What if she was my _twin_?_ That...that's possible! I need to find answers and she has them! Then I saw a beautiful woman who ran towards me and hugged me even with teary in her eyes.

'Alice are you okay? I'm sorry! I wasn't think straight and–'

' "Alice"?' She looked at me in shock

'I am sorry miss, but my name isn't Alice.' She trembled and held my face in her hands then she cried more and held me tighter.

' "Alison" Right? That's your name right?'

'How do you know?'

'Because I am your mother.'

'Mother?'

'Yes.' She took a lock of my hair and ut it behind my ear.

'Have you seen a girl who looked like you?' I started crying

'M-me and h-er had a fight a-and...'

'Shh... let's look for her okay?'

...

...

But in the end of the day we couldn't find her or the day after, nor could I find Jason and David so I stayed with her and was raised by her.

I knew I never could replace her. Mother said I was more thoughtful than her then I remebered what Alice said to me during our first and last meeting

'_Actions speak louder words, don't they? It'll show you're no better than me!'_

'_You remind me of my mum, pitiful. Always trying to be the good one, the better one, the angel of all angels, even if I was a bastard child of the devil.'_

She was also thoughtful

**Alice****'s POV**

I ran until I was on a bridge. How did I ran this far? My lungs feel like crap. I started walking. _What would happen if a demon or angel di_e? That came across my mind but I wasn't eager enough to find out. I looked a the landscape over the bridge the at the water. I saw a person there who looked broken, I reached out to her and she reach out for me. My eyes widened at the action. _Someone accepects and needs me._ I leaned over more to reach for her, she did the same, I still couldn't reach her so I leaned more.

...

I fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I rush at the end. But you would be too if you just wanted to write it out of your head and get on with your life!<strong>

**(1) Lol, I was thinking of mychonny's "Hey angel, you duh SEXY."**

**Reason why some words were censored and some weren't is because Alison refuses to show them.**

**And if you don't get the end It's basically that the girl Alice saw was her reflection and she died at the end.**

**Don't ask why I killed her, I don't know either**

**-CluelessLeaf**

**PS: I FAILED, I didn't even think of the personality right!**


End file.
